The Gift
by Xi Fang
Summary: Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle who mysteriously is at Hogwarts, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing and rating may go up.
1. Merry Christmas

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

I posted this story a few days ago and I got one review that really helped me out. I would like to thank you ALOT! (I'll post the username when I update next...which would be about Chapter 5) Thanks again, hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to e-mail me about any problems or errors in this fic. :)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 1: Merry Christmas

Her life had just gotten worse.

This fateful afternoon, she had just found that her love for this man was false, he never loved her. It was if she never knew who he was or what they had once felt together.

She was sitting alone in the lavatory at school; it was where she felt safe. The smooth porcelain, the shoddy tiles and the gritty mirrors were her sanctuary.

Her head tilted up from between her knees when someone walked in, "She's usually in here, Ma'am." A young girl's voice echoed which caused her to shift her weight and lift her feet over the toilet seat.

"She's such a loser! I don't know why anyone special would want to see her."

She echoed once more, the teacher who was in search of her shushed her and spoke out,

"Dear, we only want to talk to you…"

Her voice was filled with lies, her tongue tipped with deceit. After not answering, the teacher and the girl left clicking their heels on the rough flooring.

To her knowledge, she was now the only one left in the washroom. Her silken blonde hair fell just above her hips as she wound her body around and pushed her feet to the floor, her muddy sneakers gently being set downwards as she stood up.

Her hand reached for the toilet paper holder for stability, she had been sitting on the U-bend all afternoon and her bottom was rather numb.

It was time for her to face the world with her head up, shoulders down and with a positive attitude.

This, however, was not her. She was a wimp and didn't like to cope with reality. Her sunken features confirmed malnutrition and lack of zest for life.

Her mellow fingers reached for the lock on the stall, once outside it, an adversary confronted her. Her heart sank and her mind raced.

Piercing blue eyes looking deep within her spirit, hair as her own, sleek and matted. Her reflection, she assured herself, it was only her reflection.

She staggered towards the door when she was threatened by the immediate appearance of the teacher and her minion.

"I knew she was in there!"

The lackey pointed out, the teacher sported a crooked grin and spat,

"There is someone to see you in the office."

She nodded and was escorted by the hateful teacher and her crony to the main bureau to meet with whoever wanted to address her.

A police officer was standing there with unpleasant news written across his face, he approached her as soon as she was on the other side of the door.

"Miss Calloway?"

He assumed and grabbed her by the shoulders, sitting her down in the Principal's office, he closed the door.

"Miss Calloway, your current guardians are your mother; Maria Calloway and your father; David Calloway, is that correct?"

He asked while paging through booklets and folders,

"My _step-mother_ is Maria, yes. What is this about?"

She demanded for eye contact. He stopped paging through the files and clenched his hands together,

"I don't know how to put it…" he stopped to put his hat on the table, "May I call you Lena?"

Her features changed instantly. _When did this become a first name issue?_ She asked herself.

"Lena Calloway. Your parents have been in a terrible accident."

She blinked many a time and tried to understand the information that he had just given to her, "accident?" was all she said in trying to realize that this wasn't a joke.

"A car accident. An intoxicated driver struck the car from behind, he eventually ran off a bridge, bringing your parents down with him."

The room was beyond silent. She could hear her heart throbbing from within her chest, the spark of reality set off the flames that now burned their way deep inside her soul.

"Are they alright? I mean, where are they?"

She started shooting out questions in every which direction, she forced her elbows heavily on the table in between her and the officer.

"They are okay aren't they?"

She questioned him, his eyes were concentrated on her face, he didn't want to tell her the truth. She stood up and turned towards the windows that were previously at her back,

"I see" she muttered while surveying the white winter canvas outside. "Whom will I stay with now?"

The officer tried to understand her composure with something such as this, he couldn't understand why she wasn't the least upset.

"One of your uncles. He works far from here, actually in England. You will pack your things and you will depart in three days time. There will be a funeral tomorrow; you are excused from all classes. If you wish to attend, you will be escorted to and from the gathering but nothing more."

He finished and nudged the box of tissues across the table, the box was left untouched as she muttered to herself in a dull tone,

"Merry Christmas to me…"


	2. Platform 9 34

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 2: Platform 9 ¾

The following week was hectic.

Lena was shuffled from place to place, trying to figure out where she was to go. She had arrived at the London station by train and was waiting for someone to recognize her when she had suddenly realized that she didn't know which uncle was going to pick her up.

She started to panic, she didn't know who it was that she was going to live with. A plump red-haired woman held a sign over her head that read – 'CALLOWAY'

She instantly sped over to her and explained that she was a Calloway, she woman smiled and led her over to a different platform.

"Dear, you've arrived just in time. The Hogwarts Express runs only on holidays other than at the beginning and end of the year, you'd better hurry as not to miss it."

Lena's face was written with confusion,

"The _what_ Express?"

She interrupted the woman's trail of thought, "Oh, the Hogwarts Express…This must be your first time. I'll walk through with you, best do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous."

The woman's grip grasped Lena's hand as she started to run, forcing Lena along with her.

They were heading right into a brick wall!

She almost dropped her luggage when she passed through the gateway, a beautiful train was waiting for her.

"Off you go, dear!"

She took the heavy luggage from your hand and gave it to one of the men at the side of the train.

"Dear, tell Dumbledore that I was happy to do him this favor." She said as she helped Lena onto the train,

"Is Dumbledore my Uncle?" she asked, the name was interesting but she had never known that she had an uncle named 'Dumbledore'.

The plump woman winked and backed away from the train as it started to move. Lena received no reply, only a smile.

She was ushered to her seat by the conductor and she was told where the washrooms were. The conductor edged along the corridor back up to where he was supposed to be, leaving Lena all alone.

She reached into her carry-on bag and pulled out her disc-man, the first song started to play.

A few minutes later, a silvery-haired young man walked along the hallway and stopped at the only compartment that was closed. He had been feeling rather annoyed and stepped inside.

The young lady inside sat watching the winter scenery and paid him no notice. He cleared his throat trying to get her to give him some attention, she didn't react.

He sat across from her and tried to catch her eye, he started to think that she was under some sort of spell until she took the contraptions off her ears and asked,

"How long have you been sitting there?"

Draco immediately thought that she was extremely rude but dismissed it when he started to examine her face closely, he didn't know who she was.

"Not long."

He told her with a sighing tone, she was interested in why he had done that, he had her right where he wanted her.

"I am Draco…Draco Malfoy, and you are?"

He tried to persuade her to talk to him, she was just that god damned beautiful!

"Lena Calloway."

He said her name over again in his head and looked her over; her eyes were as icy and hard as his own though they were a deep purple color, her hair, almost identical to his. They almost looked like twins.

This could never be because Draco had no 'living' siblings but if they were Death Eaters then they were dead to him.

The relationship with his father had died when he refused to get the dark mark on his forearm. Draco didn't want to be a Death Eater nor follow as his father did, he paid for his decision.

Painful thoughts kept on reaching out to that moment in time where he felt as if he wanted to die, too much pain…a lingering feeling that followed his everywhere he went.

"So Draco Malfoy…"

She started but her words and mind trailed off leaving Draco hanging on her every breath, he decided to ask the questions.

"So Lena Calloway…"

He laughed causing her to stare at him and join in the laughter,

"How long have you been at Hogwarts?"

She didn't know how to answer him; she didn't even know what Hogwarts was. For all she knew it could be a prison, though Draco didn't look as if he would hurt anyone or had any reason be locked away. She came out with the truth,

"My first time at Hog…whatever…and apparently my uncle works there and I am going to live with him"

Draco smiled, he was pleased that Potter hadn't made an impression on her yet, she would be his.

Please R&R. I would really appreciate it!


	3. Silence in the Hall

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 3: Silence in the Hall

The rest of the trip was filled with conversation and endless charm and wit that was Draco.

Finally, the train stopped and he offered to share a carriage with her up to the school, she accepted. When she arrived at Hogwarts, Lena was set into a state of shock.

"Holy Shit! It's a freaking castle!" she wowed as she looked up.

At that moment, she tripped over her own feet sending her plummeting towards the hard earth. Draco reacted and caught her right before she hit the ground.

She blushed and clasped onto his hand for further support. Once in the Great Hall, every eye in each of the tables examined her closely. Draco led her over to the table to the far left and they sat down.

"Draco…I feel really awkward…" she whispered but it seemed as if it were shouted due to the silence in the hall.

Not noticing the uncomfortable stillness, the headmaster stood up and welcomed everyone back.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank the staff for their wonderful Christmas presents and also those from the students. I hope that everyone had a wonderful Christmas! Now to eat, you all must be very hungry. Let's start the feast!"

He clapped his hands three times and delicious delectables and delicacies appeared on the tables.

Lena was quite surprised but decided to not let it show because it seemed so natural to the people around her. The feast was filled with introductions and extremely snide remarks.

"If you're a mudblood then leave. We don't tolerate that sort of thing here!"

A pug-faced girl on the other side of Draco snorted, he hit her in the shoulder.

"Pansy! You shouldn't assume! You may never know…she may be a D.E." he calmly remarked while playing with his food.

Pansy quieted down and snickered under her breath,

"Her? A Death Eater? Ha!".

He hoped that she wasn't, she didn't seem as if she would be the type to ever do that kind of thing.

"A mudblood? A D.E.? Draco, what are those?"

She asked while stuffing a Yorkshire pudding into her mouth. Everyone on the table fell silent.

Feeling guilty for even saying anything, Draco helped her out.

"Err…She hasn't been sorted yet."

Everyone's heads nodded and the table started to mutter and mumble once again.

"Did you see that?" Ron managed to get out while trying to stuff a big piece of turkey in his mouth, Harry smirked.

"Yeah, I do believe I've done that one"

He laughed and eyed his blonde beauty while Hermione gave him a dirty look,

"You know, Harry…Just because you're famous and angry at the world, it doesn't mean that you have to have every beautiful girl in the school."

She sighed, the gravy pouring out of the boat and onto her potatoes.

"I know, but it makes me feel better…"

After Sirius had died, Harry had taken comfort in hiding himself. He loved to hide himself in women and riches, it helped him forget his ache for his godfather. He had dated every cute, sexy, delightful, charming, attractive girl in every house - with the exception of Hermione- but those in Slytherin.

When he started to hide himself from the world, he had only one rule: Never get mixed up with a Slytherin.

He had had one specific encounter with a certain Slytherin, well…it was a lot of encounters and at first it had made him feel wanted and loved.

As time went on, their love flourished and then his first true love left him. Harry was heart broken and ever since then, he had an even stronger and unwavering hate for any Slytherin.

When his love broke up with him, he almost instantly broke down. They hadn't spoken since.

Once the feast finished, Headmaster Dumbledore hurried towards Lena and addressed her and Draco at once.

"I am so pleased that you have made it, Lena Calloway."

His voice had a sweet old man tone to it,

"If you will, I would like to take this up to my office where the ears of others are left behind."

He gestured to Draco and as he turned to leave, Lena grabbed his hand, pulled him towards her and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Thanks again, Draco."

He walked out of the Great Hall in a daze while holding his cheek.

The trip to Dumbledore's office was a short one and Lena almost wet herself when the gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a set of hidden stairs.

"What the hell is going on here?"

She shouted while making over-exaggerated hand gestures, Dumbledore just smiled and walked up the stairs.

Following closely, she noticed that they must be going to one of the top most towers of the castle, she could feel a terrible draft that made her skin crawl.

Once inside, they sat down and everything was brought into the light.

"You have got to be shitting me!"

She fumbled with an ornament that was sitting on Dumbledore's desk, he assured her that what he had said was the truth.

"So you're telling me that this is like an alternate universe where people have _magical powers_"

Right then she made her fingers wag up and down as if she were going to cast a spell using her hands,

"I guarantee that the only ones who can do hand magic are me and a few others. Everyone else uses wands."

He watched Fawkes as he said this, he was so tired of having stereotypes, and she excused her rudeness once hearing the tone of his voice.

"How does one join this neat little club?"

She shoved the ornament back onto his desk and waited for a reply.

"You have to be born into it, some who marry a witch or a wizard get to know about it and also if the parents are muggles and they have a wizard or witch for their child then they also are allowed to 'join'."

He chuckled and offered her a lemon drop, she accepted. Beaming at Lena, he commented,

"You surely so look like your uncle. Your eyes are a trademark of his family line, as is your hair though it varies with each generation."

He pointed out, Lena almost choked on her lemon drop.

"When will I get to see my uncle?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

Draco couldn't stop thinking about her. Lena's hair, her eyes that looked so familiar to him, her lips, the way that she almost fell.

He laughed at the fact that she tripped over her own feet; he slowly replaced the thoughts of _him_ with thoughts of Lena.

He had to forget about _him_ since they were watching Draco everywhere he went. He could feel their eyes on him, he could smell their stink within a mile of where he was, and they were always close at hand.

That night, he fell into dreamless sleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In the Gryffindor dormitory, Harry wished Ron a goodnight, he whispered his goal to himself right before he fell asleep,

"I will not let that little bitch do this to me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Dungeons were darker and gloomier than ever when the moon was out causing Headmaster Dumbledore to leave the introductions until midday of the morrow.

He ushered Lena into a small room that branched off his office, he assured her that she wouldn't be disturbed and to be ready by 8 for he will escort her to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Mr. Dumbledore, sir?" she mumbled, her gaze towards the ground.

He gently swung around to answer her. His right hand raised and pushed her chin to force her stare on him, his piercing blue eyes concentrated into hers,

"Yes, my dear?"

His serene voice created a tranquil atmosphere where Lena felt at peace.

"Where is Draco going to be tomorrow?" she asked timidly, he appeared rather relieved at her question.

"In classes. If you so wish, I will talk the teachers into having you attend a few classes with your new company."

His lips formed a gingerly sort of grin causing Lena to beam with happiness.

"Thank you, Mr. Dumbledore!"

A squeak was forced out in her delight, he wanted to make her happy. Happy to be in the company of an old fool, happy to spend time with him, happy to be happy to live the rest of her years at Hogwarts as he has.

"Goodnight, Miss Calloway."

Please Review. Once again...it would be greatly appreciated.


	4. Rendezvous

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chapter 4: Rendezvous

The next morning, after breakfast, was filled with laughter and small chatter among the hallways.

The students eyed her carefully as she trailed behind their headmaster to last classroom on the left at the end of the hall.

It was joyously marked 'Charms' though it was starting to erode off the wooden door.

"Professor Flitwick?"

The deep-rooted old man in front of her excused his rudeness and was welcomed into the class, Lena shirked behind the door as not to be seen.

"Good morning Headmaster, students please keep working on your shrinking charm."

The small dwarven-like teacher wobbled over to the door and observed Lena, he remembered her and smiled.

"Good morning to you, young lady."

Lena's face flushed, she didn't know how to react. She gave a squeak of what sounded like 'good morning' as Dumbledore glanced at her and then back at the Professor.

"Professor Flitwick, I was wondering if Lena"

He gestured to the blushing young lady beside him,

"would be able to sit in your class with a friend of hers. She is not a student here but is the niece of one of the staff, she would like to have her friend show her around once he is done with your class."

Flitwick looked her in the eyes, they were small nebulas of purple and gray,

"So dear, who is your uncle?"

She blushed even more, she didn't even know the answer to that question.

Dumbledore spoke up in a hushed voice, "All will become clear in time. Mr. Malfoy has my permission to have Lena accompany him to the rest of today's classes."

He gently smiled at her and pointed out Draco on the other side of the room. Professor Flitwick nodded and sent her to sit beside him.

Headmaster Dumbledore left the room rather quickly; he was last seen in the hall that entered into the dungeons.

"Lena! What are you doing here!"

Draco whispered hastily and looked around, no one seemed to notice her; everyone was too enticed by the assignment Professor Flitwick had given them.

"Guess what?"

She giggled while her voice was the same quiet level as his,

"I get to spend the whole day with you!"

Her eyes sparkled making the ice in his melt, he was glad to hear this but was she allowed to?

"Mr. Dumbledore said that I had permission to."

She reacted once seeing the restricting look on his face, his silvery hair gleaming in the morning light through the windows.

"Alright then"

He kissed her on the cheek, said good morning and continued with his work.

"Draco?"

She asked, he hummed in acknowledgement of her, still concentrating on his pincushion.

"What are you trying to do?"

Across the classroom, Ron and Harry were having difficulties with their pincushions.

Ron had turned his into a tadpole and Harry's was belching.

While the Professor reminded Ron that this was not transfiguration, Draco was telling Lena that he was trying to shrink the horribly frayed pink pincushion in front of him.

"This looks really hard,"

She groaned before all of Draco's unsuccessful attempts and after he was fed up, she asked,

"May I try?"

&&&&&&&&&&

"One second please!"

Severus Snape yelled out while grabbing his cloak and throwing it over his nude exterior.

His rendezvous with his lady-caller were becoming more and more frequent; he mustn't let anyone know she was here.

After hiding her, he walked to the door and nudged it ajar.

"Yes?"

Headmaster Dumbledore shoved his way inside the dark dungeon room.

"I have someone that I think you would enjoy meeting later on today"

His gentle voice made shivers run up Snape's spine,

"and who might that be?"

He asked with eagerness to get it over with so that he might return to his business.

"You'll meet your guest soon enough. Meet me in the back hall behind the Great Hall when you're finished consuming your supper."

His half-moon spectacles shone with Snape's haunting reflection, he turned around and left as quickly as he came.

Snape followed him to the door and locked it when he was sure his male guest was a good distance away.

"Darling" he called out with raw passion in his voice.

"You can come out now…"

He inched his way towards the bedroom, a fiery female voice answered,

"Come and get me."

&&&&&&&&&&&

"Bravo Mr. Malfoy!"

Professor Flitwick applauded causing everyone to look at his pincushion, Harry focused on the blonde stationed beside Malfoy.

His gaze filled with hatred and he hissed out,

"That little bitch…"

Ron glared at his best friend, he had never heard Harry swear.

"Everyone! Mr. Malfoy has shrunk his pincushion"

The Professor then stared at the rest of the class and added,

"unlike you bunch! Hurry now, we want to shrink the cushion! You can do it!"

Draco didn't look happy to have shrunk his pincushion like he usually did when he got recognition for something he had done, instead he rested his hands on his forehead and asked in a fearful tone,

"How did you…?"

When lunch strolled around, Draco led Lena over to the Slytherin table and began to explain his very unusual morning to Pansy.

"First, you see, I was in Charms and then…poof…my pincushion was small"

Pansy looked at him very oddly and asked,

"What were you trying to do?"

Draco sighed and said the shrinking charm. Pansy scrunched up her pug-like nose and began to feel the young man's forehead, she flipped her hand over and then asked if Lena thought if he felt hot.

Lena shrugged and finished her egg salad sandwich.

"Draco?"

She poked him in the shoulder playfully.

"What class do we have after lunch?"

He felt his own forehead, he was a bit warm …

"We have Potions and then after we have Arithmancy"

Lena's eyebrow raised,

"Potions and Arithmancy"

She stated quite forcefully, her life would never be the same, she thought. He grabbed his bag _and_ Lena, and leisurely walked out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, You still haven't told me what a muddy-bloody is or what a D.E. is either. What's the big idea? Is it some kind of secret?"

She grabbed onto his arm as to not be lost in the hoard of student rushing their way,

"How's about, you come with me after all of today's classes and we'll talk. I'll answer anything you want."

He gently smiled at her, she felt completely choked up, no one had ever been this nice to her, except the time when her father was trying to win her over with her late step-mother.

That was when she met her ex-boyfriend.

She gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of him, he had taken advantage of her and then left.

_What an asshole_! She thought to herself.

Just then, a boy bumped into her which caused him to drop his books, Draco tried to pull her along with him, but she insisted that she stay and help him.

"Get lost, Potty Potter!"

Draco chanted with disgust in his voice, it somehow reminded her of the teacher at her old school and old life,

"Potter?"

She whispered the name to herself, it was familiar.

That was…

"Harry!"

She shouted, jumping back and holding herself against Draco, his two muscular arms wrapping around her slender waist.

"Lena?" he said, trying to look surprised.

In unison, they uttered,

"What are you doing here?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Snape had just finished entertaining his lover, he sent her off to class without a regret in mind, and he was actually considering doing something for her birthday.

He contemplated the idea and it was weighed against.

He went through all the romantic things he had planned which turned out to be nothing, he stood up and pondered. There was nothing that he had planned since he wasn't very good at being a human being, never mind having emotions.

Snape was always alone, except when his mistress same to see him, he voluntarily let his mind wander back into her arms, her legs, oh they were beautiful legs; her hips, even more attractive; her chest, he liked this the best besides the big prize that he was getting so very regularly.

He could feel himself harden in response to his wild fire thoughts

"This isn't getting me anywhere"

He mocked his reflection halfway across his room, he wasn't very fond of mirrors but his dearest enjoyed to look at herself quite often.

He dragged his feet across the stone floors and sighed when he finally came to the door.

"I think I will get her something for her birthday."


	5. Dates and Potions

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

Chapter 5: Dates and Potions

"I … Harry … I … " was all Lena could say.

Her throat was dry, her mouth was stuck and she was blushing heavily.

What she wanted to say was,

'_Harry, you two-timing bastard! I think I'm still in love with you.' _

But babbling was all she could do in a situation such as this.

He knew that she was trying to say something completely different and decided to taunt Draco for being with her.

"How's about we go out, Lena?"

He put her and Draco into shock.

"This Saturday, we'll go to Hogsmeade and we'll catch up."

He announced and kissed her on the cheek, all she could do was nod.

Draco looked infuriated, he tried to suppress it but once around the corner, he flipped.

"What was that about?"

He struggled to keep his voice down but found it amazingly hard.

"Harry is … he's … "

She stuttered while still in shock trying to keep Draco from yelling at her.

"Well?"

He pinned her forcefully against the wall.

"Who is he to you?"

His voice raised just slightly, just enough to make Lena shrink in fear

_What does he care_? She asked herself, _I've only known him for two days, and it's not like forever or anything where he actually _should_ be protective_.

She answered him only to show trust between them.

"He was my ex-boyfriend."

She stated steadily, forcing her voice to stop quavering, Draco nodded and let her go.

"I had no right. I'm sorry, I'm glad that I know now."

He smiled and held her hand all the way to the Potions classroom.

"I hope that you don't mind me doing this,"

He whispered to her just before they got into the hall that went to the dungeons, he raised his hand attached to hers in front of their faces.

"I like to know that you're not anyone else's responsibility … "

His words slowed as he reached the end of his sentence and he gripped tighter onto her hand as he let it fall loosely between them.

They continued to walk and only when they came to the door of the classroom did he say something to her.

"I don't like the fact that you've been with Potter, Lena. I will be forward with you about this, he is bad stuff. He is not to be trusted and if you trust my judgment, you will not go with him to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Draco's comment or moreover, his speech was played over and over in Lena's head as she sat beside the blonde teen who was situated in the back of the class.

"Now, we will begin the slow and weary process of making one of the most wondrous potions known to wizard-kind. This reversal of sentiment potion will count for your midterm mark."

Professor Snape droned on and looked over his sorry looking bunch of students.

"Mr. Potter!"

His booming voice pounded into the ears of everyone in the room.

"I am sorry professor!"

Harry stopped short after trying to tiptoe inside.

"Professor Sinistra wanted a word with me and the short comments turned into a conversation."

He snickered with his hand hiding his smile.

"Very well, I will have a talk your Professor. For now, two nights of detentions"

The punishment towards the black haired boy made Draco scoff which caused Snape to give him and Lena very stern looks, but no punishment.

As Harry started to walk over to Ron, Professor Snape called out to him,

"Mr. Potter, you are to sit at the back closest to the door. It is more convenient and I don't have to see your face as much."

Harry rolled his eyes and sat beside Lena, Snape continued to give instructions while Harry evaluated his ridings with his infinitely ex-girlfriend.

"So are you up to it?" he asked in a vivacious murmur.

She looked at Harry. She had forgotten why she was so mad at him, his eyes did that to her. Draco nudged her when she gazed into them too long; she looked up at him only to see him shake his head.

Lena thought that it would be okay as long as Draco could come along too.

"Only if Draco can come … " she told him.

Professor Snape piped up and asked Lena very loudly,

"Is that nuisance bothering you, Miss?"

Lena sat up in her chair from her leaning position on the desk, she smiled and answered,

"Not at all, thank you."

Harry grinned widely and winked at Ron who was watching him very closely.

"Saturday. We'll work something out about where to meet. Tonight at supper. Go to the far right table and I'll be waiting there for you."

Not one of the three sitting at the back talked for the rest of the period.

Once the bell rang, Lena informed Draco that she wasn't feeling very well.

"I'll take you to the Slytherin common room, you'll be fine there."

He rushed her along the corridors and they finally came to a statue of a weird looking man that had snakes at his feet. Draco stood before the towering statue and said,

"Red Baron"

The statue jumped aside as the gargoyle did in front of Dumbledore's office.

"I think that I should try to find Mr. Dumbledore, I stayed in a room beside his last night. I don't want to be a burden … "

her face was red, Draco felt her brow, it was hot.

"You are sick. Probably from all the shocks of our world … over exertion probably caused it too "

Draco lifted her up and held her like a newborn baby in his arms, she was unusually light to carry. He walked up the stairs and placed her on his bed.

"Stay here until I come and get you."

He hurried to the chest at the foot of the bed and seized a pair of pajamas for her to change into.

"Here" he said flinging them at her, "I won't look, I promise."

He turned around and covered his eyes, she changed into them rather quickly despite her lack of strength.

She fixed the bed and sat up in it.

"Try to sleep, I will check on you in half-an-hour."

He kissed her on the cheek and pulled the blankets up to her chin. She smiled at him and he remembered that he had a class. He ran down the stairs and the called back

"Oh!"

He smacked his forehead.

"close the drapes on the bed!"

Lena sat back up though not wanting to move, she untied the drawstrings and the hangings fell down.

She snuggled into the bed.

"Mmmm…"

She smelt the pillow.

"smells just like him…"

She fell asleep almost instantly.

AN: What do you think...? Whatever it is...review! yay! Review!


	6. Worries

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

Chapter 6: Worries

Draco was late for class, which ended up with a dismissal to the Headmaster's office.

Dumbledore walked up behind Draco as he closed onto the entrance to his office.

"Mr. Malfoy, I know what you did for Ms. Calloway. You will not be punished, but she will need her own room, I presume. She will have her own living quarters attached to her uncle's."

The old man thought on this for a while and finished,

"Yes, that will do."

Draco turned to leave when Dumbledore asked,

"Or would you prefer her to be put somewhere near the Slytherin common room. I have no objections if you don't, her uncle is the head of the Slytherin house."

He quietly declared, Draco's eyes lit up. He didn't want her to be anywhere near the Gryffindor common room, though he had only been there once, he still had a general idea of where it was.

"Thank you, Headmaster!"

he smiled and walked back to his class.

"Snape has a sibling?" he asked himself in disbelief just before he entered his classroom.

"Rookwood!"

A snake-like hiss was heard among the men in masks.

"Yes, M'Lord?" a dull tone answered.

"Report!"

"He has found her. They are doing well."

Rookwood tried to push his fearful voice into something that sounded more courageous but it didn't come out as such.

"He fancies her, M'Lord."

Everyone in the dark, dank graveyard laughed at the fact that the young man was just getting himself into more and more trouble.

"Do they never learn?"

The hiss asked which hushed the hysterics and everything became solemn once again. Lord Voldemort touched the wrist of the woman next to him.

"Your child, my sweet. Your child is almost ready. After all the time we have had to wait, we can wait a bit longer"

"Lena?"

Draco called into the boy's dorm quietly though he knew that everyone was still in class and wouldn't be making a disturbance at all by shouting.

He had snuck out of class saying that he forgot his quill in his trunk in the common room. He tried it again once inside the door of his shared dorm room.

"Lena?"

Only a sweet murmur came from behind the bed curtains.

"Come on and wake up."

His gentle voice made her sleep-covered eyes awaken from their short rest.

Her voice wouldn't work and she almost choked from the lack of saliva. Draco passed her a glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. Draco immediately thought that one of the house elves probably put it there.

"Hi" she croaked after the wetness of the drink slid down her throat.

"Are you fit to join me for supper tonight?"

Draco asked, unaware of the complete conversation that she and Harry had in Potions.

She slowly nodded her head and then shook it vigorously.

"And that's supposed to mean…?"

the blonde young man sitting on the edge of the bed asked, she took another swallow of the liquid and explained that she was going to sit with Harry tonight and talk over the things that they were going to do on Saturday.

"Oh, before I forget…"

her voice trailed off after seeing the look in his eyes. He sighed and asked what she forgot.

Her purple eyes couldn't stop staring into his soul, her lips pressed against his. Draco was surprised and breathing heavily, he quickly said that he had to get back to class. Lena hesitantly spoke before he left,

"Can I still talk to you tonight?"

Professor Dumbledore trudged his way along the empty halls and finally came to the dungeons.

He walked through the winding corridors until he finally came to a picture of a vampiric massacre. He wondered if this was a good place to hide her, though the picture was violent and it showed a lot of blood.

He wondered if he shouldn't keep her up in his chamber. She was safe with him and he was the only one who knew of her actual parentage and ancestry besides Voldemort.

At this thought, the painting showed the opposite of what it did before.

The vampires were wining over the humans. They were mutilating them; bodies were shredded to bits. This unexpected shift of intense gore made up Dumbledore's mind. He would have to create her a separate room that wasn't already there.

He had to place someone in with her, someone to look after her and to instruct her.

"She wouldn't enjoy being with me, so it's best if I place her with either a teacher or someone trustworthy."

He summed up his thoughts and quickly scurried to his office where he could pick out a suitable roommate.

"Harry!"

A muffled whisper came over his shoulder with a note. Professor McGonagall didn't notice the disturbance in her class and continued with the lesson. The note said:

_Harry,_

_Who was that girl you asked out?_

_She's pretty._

_Write back._

Ron 

Harry ripped off a piece of his parchment and wrote:

_Ron,_

_Her name is Lena Calloway._

_She's going to eat supper with us._

_You'll like her. I promise._

_Harry_

Ron's face went red when he read the note. Harry was hoping it would.

He was a genius, he thought as he scribbled down the note on the board. If he could get Ron or even himself – though he had already had her once – to get her from Draco then he could die happy.

He really didn't want to die but he couldn't think of any other little blurb to end it with.

He shrugged and stood up at the sound of the last bell of the day.

"Ron!"

He called to the Weasley boy trying to squeeze himself out the door with the rest of the class.

Once out the door, the red-haired young man waited for his best friend and leant himself up against the wall with the agony that he had to wait to go to dinner.

"What is it Harry?"

Ron grinned as the green eyed boy walked out of the class.

"I was wondering if you had your eye on anyone for the Halloween ball?"

Ron turned a pale red and decided that it wouldn't hurt to tell Harry. He replied with a smirk,

"Nah, I'll probably take Hermione or Lavender."

He gestured for Harry to start walking to the common room but he didn't, he was confused and asked,

"Do you? I mean…that girl is really good looking, it would be a shame not to ask her, mate."

Harry smiled and started walking towards Gryffindor tower.

Once inside, Harry told Ron what he didn't want to hear.

"She's Draco's girl…you know that, right."

Ron shook his head and this comment put fire in his eyes that matched his red hair.

"Well, Draco's a slimy git and he doesn't deserve her."

Ron stood firm on his opinion.

"Maybe we can win her back?" Harry suggested while Ron eyes his suspiciously.

"What d'ya mean Harry?"

Ron shifted the hair from his eyes and waited for an answer.

"Ron! Brush your hair and put on something half decent. Tonight, you're going to charm a young lady into a date with you."

AN:I dont think that Lena's going to fall for Ron's bait...what do you think? REVIEW!


	7. Dinnertime Dilemmas

AN: Hey there. Thanks for all the reviews sarcastic tone Hee hee. I will continue to post despite the number of amazing reviews! But PLEASE every writer likes a review. Thank you!

Chapter 7: Dinnertime Dilemmas

"Lena, get up. It's time to … " his voice trailed off as he noticed that Lena looked different. There was a glow surrounding her, which made Draco feel uneasy.

"Don't worry, dear. She'll be all right. It's just a rejuvenation potion." Madame Pomfrey came out of nowhere and tapped Lena's wrist with her wand, "her temperature has gone down drastically. Now, Mr. Malfoy. You have some explaining to do" Her eyes narrowed at him for what seemed like forever until Lena woke up. "Hi" the answer to his presence was the same as last time though she was startled to see a plump woman beside him. "Lena" his tone was reassuring to her, "This is Madame Pomfrey. She's a medi-witch. She will make sure you're going to be okay." He smiled and stepped back as the medi-witch did her work.

By the end of a full two minutes, it was secure to say that Lena would start feeling better in a few minutes. "As I said, Mr. Malfoy. She will be all right." Madame Pomfrey gave her another draught and told her not to eat too much at dinner. "Thank you, Madame Pomfrey" she said as she saw her disappear into the flames of the fireplace. She put that onto a list of things that she wanted to ask Draco.

He shifted his eyes to her body and she was sweating. "What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly aware that he cared for her. She shook her head and got dressed. They walked slowly down to the Great Hall and halfway there; Lena stopped Draco and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you, Draco. You've been so nice to me." Her words were sincere and filled with affection. "You're welcome," he whispered just as they came onto the Great Hall where loud conversations were heard. "I'll meet up with you after, okay?" he asked, she nodded and pointed to the cubby place across from the hall, "There" was all she said before carefully walking to the table on the far right.

She saw Harry and waved, he shoved the guy next to him over so that she could sit next to him. As she approached the spot next to him, there were eyes on her once again though the conversations didn't stop as they did before. She sat down and said, "Harry, it's been a long time" she looked into his eyes, they tried to melt her from the inside out. _Draco has feelings behind his eyes unlike you, Harry_ she found herself thinking.

The food was already on the table and she grabbed the salad because the still fresh warning was still in her head, she mustn't overdo it with the food no matter how hungry she was.

Harry smiled and said, "too long…" and started with introductions for the people around her. "Lena, this is Neville." The boy with dim eyes and mousy brown hair nodded, "Hermione" a girl with fuzzy hair smiled and said that she hoped that they would become friends, "Ginny" all Lena could see was red, she couldn't tell where the hair ended and where her face began. Almost equally as red was her brother, "Ron." Harry pointed out that Hermione and Ron had been his two best friends since he first came to Hogwarts.

Lena smiled at Ron and said, "Your mother picked me up from the train station!" Ron asked her how she knew it was his mother and she answered, "The hair, I could never forget hair like that!" a smile appeared on his face and he blushed even heavier than he had done previously. Lena glanced at Harry "How long have you been going here?" she asked carefully because Harry had never told her about anything like this. "Since I was eleven" her eyes widened, "Harold James Potter!" she scolded him as if they were still dating, he flinched and laughed, "Oh, how I missed the sound of your voice when you're angry." Ron clued in and asked, "You've met before?" Harry nodded and watched her angry eyes scan the table. "How come you never told me about this?" she asked while pouring out a drink, he expected this kind of reaction.

"We're not supposed to tell anyone because it could break the barrier between the wizarding world and the muggle world." His answer was simple and everyone at the table agreed. "For your information, I belong to this world of yours so you can eat me, Potter" she teased him and felt his arm slowly creep behind her and hold her tightly.

"What are you staring at, Draco?" Pansy rubbed her nose and continued with her supper. Draco's eyes never left the Gryffindor table. "Where's Lena?" Crabbe grunted, he gave up on trying to get an answer after five minutes. Pansy shoveled some vegetables onto his plate, "you have to eat something hon, or you'll feel sick." His response was distant mumbles of mimicry. He watched intently as Lena blew up at Harry, and the aftermath included him calmly talking his way out of it and putting his arm around her waist. "Dirty little…" were the only words he could muster. Pansy rested her hand on his arm as she told him to calm down. He didn't calm down, he wasn't hungry and he couldn't take this any longer. He stood up and rushed out of the hall. Lena seemed not to notice that Draco was gone.

After supper, Harry had designated a place to meet in Hogsmeade. "I'll see you the day after next!" Harry shouted while catching up with Ron and Hermione. Lena watched them leave and as she headed out of the hall towards the cubby that she was to meet Draco at, she was stopped. "Miss Calloway?" the gentle voice that made everything feel better called out to her, "Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the back hall?" this wasn't a question but a demand in the form of a question. "Sure thing, Mr. Dumbledoor" she skipped over to him and thanked him again for letting her stay in his rooms.

He smiled and led her back through the Great Hall and in through a side door beside the teacher's table. "Professor Snape?" he summoned a tall man with black billowing robes and dark greasy hair. "Yes Headmaster?" he answered in a professional tone, his glare rested on Lena. She could feel the daggers in his stare, he thought the resemblance was striking.

"Severus, we talked out an issue in the order. A gift was being delivered and you have been given custody of it." The old man pushed Lena forward, she knew it was a code about her but why was she being called a gift? "Severus, this is your niece." He introduced the young woman to the middle-aged man, he could see already that they weren't going to get along. When Severus was going to speak up about her room and board, Dumbledoor had already beaten him to it. "She's going to stay with another teacher so that you won't have to be disturbed. You two will be required to get to know each other better." Severus didn't look happy about the latter but he could get past that quite easily by instructing her on how to make his favorite potions.

"Miss Calloway" Dumbledoor pushed his half-moon spectacles up his nose as he addressed her, "Mr. Malfoy has been informed about this meeting and will be waiting in the Slytherin common room for you. I believe that you already know the password?" Snape was surprised that she nodded and bid both him and the headmaster good night.

Snape verbally noted once she left, "kin always seek each other out, don't they Headmaster." He smiled and left. Dumbledoor though about the comment and then left to retire though the night was extremely early.

AN: Kinda short Chapter...At least we've found out who Lena's "uncle" is! Hope you liked it...now all you have to do is...REVIEW REVIEWand REVIEW!


	8. Classroom Confessions and Dreaming Delir

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

Chapter 8: Classroom Confessions and Dreaming Delirium

Lena walked along the dungeon corridors until she came onto the statue on the man with the snakes at his feet, she felt uneasy about going inside.

She said the password and was tackled by Draco when she stepped inside.

"I was so worried" he whispered into her ear.

There were unwanted ears listening in the common room, Pansy was standing against the wall around the corner trying to see if she could listen in but it was impossible. Draco looked behind him, which caused everyone to return to their tasks.

"Do you want to talk here?"

He asked, her eyes shifted behind him. Everyone was back to eavesdropping on their conversation, she shook her head and they left.

Draco was the first to talk once they reached the safe location of a third floor room.

"This room used to be used for study groups but too many people were getting hexed"

he laughed as they sat down on the soft cushions that surrounded the floor.

"I didn't see you at the end of supper" she frowned and added, "I was actually hoping that you would come and save me from Harry. He has really changed."

She sighed and Draco tried to lock eyes with her, she smiled when they did.

"I would have but I was so blinded with anger that I left without even taking a look at any of the food"

He teased and they both laughed extremely hard when he heard his stomach rumbling.

"Well, that's what I get for caring about someone."

Lena felt her face flush and noticed that Draco was blushing heavily, it was such a contrast to his eyes that it made him look unnatural.

Lena took Draco by the hand and stood up, he was puzzled at first but the confusion came to an end when she flung herself around his neck and whispered something that Draco had never heard before.

"I love you"

"Don't feel bad, Ron. You'll get another chance to get her."

Harry stated once saying goodnight to Hermione. The two young men climbed the stairs up to their dorm room where they restarted the conversation.

"She didn't even look at me!"

Ron flopped on his bed while Harry sat on the edge of his,

"Yes she did but you just didn't assert yourself."

Harry grinned because he had a weird feeling when he thought of Lena with Ron.

"I, personally, think that she is madly in love with Draco."

Ronald stated and then intensified his argument and his anger,

"Also the fact that I'm a Weasley! If she's been hanging out with Draco then I'm sure that he's told her about my family!"

he shouted but stopped when the rest of the borders in the dorm came up the stairs and into the room.

"Hey Ron!"

Seamus laughed and pointed out that he looked as if he were ready to explode. Ron sarcastically grinned and then finished the chat with Harry.

"You have a better chance of getting her then I do. I think I'll just stick with the pretty girls, you can have all the beautiful ones Harry."

He rolled over and covered himself with his blankets. Harry had odd dreams of Lena in the hours of darkness to come.

"What?"

He held her at an arms length of him,

"I love you"

She mumbled again, pre-tears forming in her eyes. He held her close, he didn't know what to do. His heart raced and he couldn't think straight.

"I have never loved someone as much as this before, Draco"

Her entire body quivered as he held her even tighter. Draco was trembling as Lena was, he didn't expect her to say anything like that this early. He thought that by the time she devoted her love to him that he would know how to react. All he could say was,

"I love you too."

Lena didn't go anywhere that night; she stayed in that classroom with Draco.

After answering all her questions, he started to tell her about himself. It didn't matter to her that his entire family was into the dark arts but it did matter what he thought about it.

"I can't believe that it was only three days ago that we met…"

He shifted his weight around and let her rest her head in his lap.

"Actually, the first I saw you, I thought that you were the most beautiful, weird _and_ rude person I'd ever met."

He smiled and watched her scowl at him,

"What do you mean, rude!"

Lena was pretending that she was offended and found some humour in the excuse he gave her.

"I mean that the fact that you didn't even see me until about 5 minutes after I'd come in and that you trailed off your sentences, like you weren't all there."

As he finished, he dimmed the lights and they changed their positions to accommodate the both of them. Draco and Lena were situated at the back of the classroom, shielded by potential onlookers and teachers. They drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

"Ron!"

Harry shouted out in a hurry, he felt a presence of danger.

_Where was he?_

He was resting on a tombstone in a cemetery. It reminded him of Cedric and how he had let theVoldemort become revived.

He shuddered at the thought. Harry glanced at his hands, they were rough and scarred and he winced at the pain in his upper leg when he tried to walk.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

He searched for the source of the pain and found a long gash on his thigh. Sweat was running down his forehead and he stopped breathing heavily when he heard a scream. Harry forgot the pain in his thigh as he hurried to find the poor creature that had made that agonizing shriek.

He hurried along the headstones and finally came to a mausoleum. He darted inside when hearing another blood curdling scream. After taking notice of the sound of shuffling bodies, he heard the muffled cries that sounded like his name.

He pulled out his wand and slowly edged his way to the catacombs. He almost fainted when he saw what was happening.

The nightmare ended there.

* * *

AN: Oh no! What did he see? REVIEW! 


	9. Dumbledoor's Odd Question

Summary: Mary Sue. Lena just lost her parents in a tragic car accident and has to live with an uncle that she never knew existed. While with her uncle, she is tangled in a web of love, lies and terror. Mild cursing (the non-magical sort) and some sexual content.

Chapter 9: Dumbledore's odd question

Draco woke up instantly and found himself panicking only to find that Lena was beside him and not in excruciating pain. He shook her awake after he looked outside and found it was light out.

"Lena!"

he disturbed her calm breathing and forced her eyes to look in his.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He asked, unaware that the lunch bell had just rung. She nodded and kissed Draco good morning on his pale cheek. Lena's groggy features managed a small smile.

"I had a weird dream last night" she told him, "actually, it was sort of comforting…"

Her smile widened and she rolled out of his arms and onto the floor.

"I think we should get up now…"

She managed to say just before she tried to fall asleep once again.

"Oh no you don't!"

He provoked her by tickling her in the ribs, she smacked at him with an unsteady hand. He laughed wholeheartedly and picked her up off the cold floor. They quietly staggered down to the Slytherin Common Room, unaware that Lena was still mostly asleep.

They sat down on the couch in front of the unlit fireplace once inside. Silence followed with no disturbances whatsoever. Draco almost started to take a catnap when he realized that students would be coming in and out of the room. He wobbled up to his bedroom and noticed that he had left Lena back on the couch.

He didn't know what had come over him; he asked himself why he felt so tired but could come up with no answer. Just as he turned to trudge back down the stairs, Lena stumbled through the door. The two dazed individuals slipped under the bedspread and slept until they were awoken with a jolt.

"Draco?"

Lena walked through a dark, interwoven house, she was anxious with searching for Draco. He didn't respond to her calls, she was getting rather upset when someone called her name.

"Lena!"

She spun around only to see Harry, he looked much older, light lines were now outlining his mouth and eyes.

"What are you doing?"

The words escaped his lips as she sat down.

"I don't know…"

She drifted off, not realizing that his leg was dripping with blood. Her eyes scanning her own body, she was bleeding from the side and as far as she could tell, from the mouth as well.

"Oh my god…oh my god…oh my god…"

She mouthed repeatedly. Harry motioned for her to sit down on the grimy couch and she did as he sat beside her and held her hand. Somehow, she knew that they would be safe where they were.

"Lena"

He started while looking deep into her eyes, she could tell that he meant what he was going to say,

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Lena"

Draco shouted repetitively, only once she had opened her eyes did he ask his question.

"Are you feeling okay?"

He was holding her hand as Harry was in her dream. She decided that her dream was foolish and decided to tell Draco about the comforting dream she had earlier. She laughed inside at the fact that earlier and just now Draco had asked her if she was feeling okay as well as Harry did in her dream.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She pulled free of Draco's clammy hand and brushed the hair out of her face. Poking him, she asked,

"are you?"

Expecting to get the same answer, she sat up in the bed and played with the comforter.

"No, I'm not. Not in the slightest!"

His breathing patterns were erratic and he was sweating.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Nightmare?"

Her words were meant as a tease but excused her sarcasm when she noticed the look of terror written across his face. His voice was shaky and inconsistent in tone.

"I'm glad we're still here that's all. I did have a nightmare last night but it was more like a _night terror_. It felt and looked so real…"

His words drifted off as he slowly rested his head in his hands.

After his horrible nightmare, Harry decided to keep it quiet, for all he knew it could only be a half-truth vision or not even a vision at all, but his thoughts kept on roaming back to the horrible images of what happened.

_Why was she screaming _his_ name? _

Ron who was laughing at Malfoy across the common room interrupted his thoughts. It was Friday afternoon after classes; Harry mentally excused his best friend's behavior as pure bliss instead of insanity.

In Charms, Professor Flitwick had partnered Lena with Ron and Draco hadn't seemed too pleased about this at all. Harry silently laughed at him the entire class. Halfway through, Ron had struck up a conversation with her and concluded that they should hang out with one another sometime. At the end of class, Draco quickly scurried over to Lena and took her away before Ron could say another word.

"Lena!" he shouted at her, "do you know what you have done?"

They were away from prying ears since he decided to wait until lunch to explode at her.

"What did I do?"

She sounded frightened and anxious to find out what she did wrong.

"You talked civilly to a Weasley!"

Her stare was filled with disappointment, his icy eyes glared at her in such as way that she picked up her plate and walked over to the Gryffindor table. She sat right between Harry and Ron.

They all watched Draco storm out of the hall in a fit of rage, he wanted to hit something, badly. Lena was owled almost right after that by the Headmaster to spend some "quality" time with Professor Snape.

"Come in!"

Severus Snape shouted at the closed door. Lena cautiously opened the door and stuck her head through. Inside were the Professor and the Headmaster. This struck her as odd.

"Good evening, Professor"

She nodded to Snape

"Headmaster"

She did the same for Dumbledore.

"Well mannered isn't she"

Snape noted aloud, his words complementing her more than he had ever done to a student in a while.

"Lena"

Dumbledore started, he was sitting in an old worn chair that looked to be very comfortable while Professor Snape was standing behind it in his standard pose.

"I have a couple of questions to ask you before you can go on with your session."

Lena thought this was fair until she heard the questions.

"Are you active sexually?"

His features kept their composure as he asked the awkward question. The Professor stepped in and acknowledged her shock to the inquiry.

"I assure you, this is for your own protection. We would not be asking such a question unless we felt you were in danger."

Staring into Dumbledore's eyes, Lena shook her head and answered,

"No, I'm not."

Headmaster Dumbledore seemed pleased at this response and started again,

"Then I have something to ask of you"

Lena's face turned pale,

_Why would he be asking me this? Does he think that I'm doing Draco, Harry and Ron? Surely, not!_

He then made his request,

"Please, if you can, stay away from Draco Malfoy or any other young man that potentially could be the holder of your virginity. We cannot risk the rest of the prophecy being filled."

He studied her face as she tried to realize the enormity of what he had just said.

"What prophecy?"

Professor Snape answered.

"You will know when you have to, for now you need not know. All you need to know is that you have to keep your jewel untouched."

He blushed at the reference of the jewel and motioned Lena to a chair.

"I will Headmaster and Professor Snape"

Was all she could muster from her voice box, she was flushed and concerned about Draco. She didn't really give him permission to expect something from her but she didn't hint that she wouldn't. Lena decided to avoid Draco and to stick with Harry and Ron, she had less of a chance to lose her virginity if she was with them.

"Sir?" she asked once in the chair, "would I be able to get a wand?"

Her question shocked them even more than they had shocked her. Dumbledore smiled and nodded.

"Soon but not now. We have to wait a while to make sure that you understand everything about the wizarding world before we get you one."

Lena was amazed that he agreed to it and glowed with happiness,

"Thank you!"

After the Headmaster left, the events that lead afterwards were rather dreary. She stalked back to her temporary private dorm somewhere in the twisted corridors of the dungeons.

* * *

AN: There is a good reason to keep her "jewel" untouched and there is a prophecy! Just you wait! The more reviews I get, the more Ill write! REVIEW! 


End file.
